


Don't mind if I fall аpart

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В разбитом сердце хватит места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mind if I fall аpart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).
  * A translation of [Don't Mind (If I Fall Apart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607140) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> АУ к третьему сезону  
> Переведено для команды WTF Mary Watson 2015

Вернуться домой и подхватить нити старой жизни – вот что было его целью по дороге в ад и обратно, вот то, ради чего он продолжал бежать, когда ноги отказывались даже идти, что заставляло его бороться за жизнь в темных сербских подземельях.  
И вот теперь он дома, и оказывается, что прежней жизни уже не будет. Брат рассказал ему достаточно много: что Агра вернулась, и что Джон Уотсон, кажется, присоединится к списку вещей, которые они делят на двоих. Чего Майкрофт не сказал – так это о будущем ребенке и о том, что Джон собрался делать предложение как раз в ночь его возвращения.  
Он даже не был уверен, что причинило ему больше боли – то, как отмалчивался Уотсон, или способ, каким Агра снова ворвалась в его жизнь, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Его воскрешение из мертвых, казалось, нисколько ее не обеспокоило. Она лишь наградила его тем самым взглядом и пообещала поговорить со своим женихом.  
Секрет под покровом тайны внутри загадки – вот чем была эта женщина. Женщина, которая могла какое-то время изображать медсестру по имени Мэри Элизабет Морстен, но увы, Шерлок знал о ней слишком много, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности – в том числе и о гостеприимном тепле ее тела, адреналиновом всплеске в Праге лет десять назад. Шпионы и секретные агенты – неужели он никогда не оставит эту жизнь позади?  
– Мы не скажем Джону, – прошептала она ему на ухо, и он не смог ей отказать.  
Джон был таким счастливым, каким Шерлок его никогда не видел, и, насколько он мог сказать, «Мэри» действительно любила Джона; а сам Шерлок все еще был влюблен в нее, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, ведь она была единственным человеком, который мог сказать, когда он лжет – а он про нее не мог.  
Помощь счастливой паре в приготовлениях к свадьбе почти заставила его почувствовать себя частью семьи – пусть и на короткий срок.

Мальчик выглядел напуганным предстоящей церемонией не меньше самого Шерлока. Это наверняка и было причиной, по которой ему так легко было сойтись с юным Арчи, хотя, в отличие от большинства людей, общение с детьми не было его второй натурой.  
– Тебе действительно нужно будет это надеть, – повторил он в который раз, как будто разговаривал с девятилетней версией себя самого.  
– Зачем? – спросил мальчик резонно, как отметил Шерлок.  
– Взрослым нравятся такие вещи.  
– Почему?  
Он пожал плечами. Арчи снова был прав.  
– Я не знаю. Спрошу кого-нибудь из них.  
Потом разговор свернул на куда более интересные темы, вроде убийств и работы детектива.  
– Это круто! – воскликнул мальчик, вновь заработав мысленное одобрение Шерлока. – Я хочу быть как ты, когда вырасту.  
– Наверное, это не лучшая идея, – пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. – И вообще, почему сыщик?  
Арчи придвинулся к нему вплотную и коснулся его пальцев своими:  
– Тогда я смогу узнать правду о моей маме.  
Что ж, это было неожиданно. Шерлок почти не обратил внимания на мать Арчи, то, что он мог о ней вспомнить, было вполне обычным – читай, скучным. Единственная вещь, которую он не мог понять – это почему изо всех людей она выбрала в крестные своему сыну именно Мэри . Если только...  
– Мы вернулись! – крикнула Мэри с порога, и ее улыбка на мгновение застыла, когда она переводила взгляд с Шерлока на мальчика и обратно.  
В этот миг все встало на свои места с удивительной ясностью, и единственным процессом, который нуждался в контроле его разума, было дыхание, потому что воздух вдруг стал слишком плотным и отказывался покидать легкие.  
Он почти не заметил прощания и ухода Арчи и его матери, зато увидел, как Мэри настраивается перед неминуемо надвигающимся скандалом.

– Тебе не кажется, что у меня было право знать? – спросил он, когда тишину в комнате уже можно было резать ножом.  
Холодный гнев бурлил в его голосе, и все же она ни на секунду не опустила глаза.  
– Я тебя умоляю, – усмехнулась она. – Можно подумать, ты был похож на идеального отца.  
– И поэтому ты просто – что? Выбрала случайную женщину на роль матери Арчи? Скрывала правду от мальчика все эти годы? Не верится, что ты на такое решилась, Бэтти.  
\- Мои решения всегда самые лучшие, Уилл. Я должна была защитить своего ребенка. Это был самый безопасный способ.  
– Ты могла сказать мне.  
– Смотрите, как заговорил, – огрызнулась она. – Ты не посвятил Джона в свой план, не так ли? Мы оба такие – ты и я, и ты это знаешь.  
– Один звонок, Мэри. Один телефонный звонок, и Майкрофт будет счастлив сообщить родителям, что у них будет внук, которого они так хотели.  
Она судорожно втянула воздух, и это предупредило Шерлока об опасности – но слишком поздно. Джон застыл в дверях, стиснув кулаки, бледный, как будто увидел призрака. Потом он развернулся на каблуках и вышел, Мэри бросилась за ним, а Шерлок рухнул в любимое кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Слишком много для мирного воссоединения – его мысли откатывались назад, к побегу из Сербии, к хрупкой надежде, которая поддерживала его в самые темные часы.

Мэри прислала ему сообщение тем же вечером, с требованием приехать к ним домой. Джон все еще отказывался ее впустить, так что, похоже, настал черед Шерлока попытаться что-то объяснить.  
– Что тебе нужно? – друг набросился на него, как только он переступил порог. – Вам двоим стоит пожениться, вы ведь так отлично поладили!  
– Это было десять лет назад, – педантично уточнил Шерлок, но на душе у него было муторно. – Я не понимаю, ты ведь не ожидал, что твоя невеста сбережет себя для брака, правда?  
Джон ответил убийственным взглядом, одним из тех, после которых остается секунда до удушения:  
– Я не ожидал, что она будет спать с моим лучшим другом, которого я считал мертвым, и будет беременна от него!  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
– О чем я... Шерлок, я же слышал тебя и Мэри. Не надо делать из меня идиота и убеждать, что это ребенок – мой, хорошо?  
Если б не по-прежнему устремленный на него убийственный взгляд, Шелок бы рассмеялся:  
– Ты решил, что мы говорим о младенце?  
На лице Джона отразилась сложная гамма эмоций:  
– Ребенок. Вы упоминали ребенка, оба.  
– Да, но я тебя могу заверить, что ребенок, который был предметом разговора, не младенец уже лет девять, если бы точным.  
– И я думаю, твой приступ ревности совершенно неуместен, дорогой, – добавила Мэри, возникая за спиной у Шерлока. – Я же не подняла бучу, когда твой парень вернулся с того света?  
– Он не мой парень! – рыкнул Джон, ожидая, что друг его поддержит.  
Мэри только демонстративно закатила глаза и тихо вздохнула, но почему-то стало ясно, что она знает их лучше, чем они сами – к изрядному огорчению Джона и тайному облечению Шерлока.  
И, несмотря ни на что, она любила их обоих, что, наверное, было самым большим сюрпризом.

В итоге свадьбы не случилось. Джон и Мэри согласились, что это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Шерлоку, особенно учитывая направление, в котором развивались их отношения в последние месяцы.  
– Майкрофту стоит что-нибудь предпринять, – заявила однажды утром их неофициальная жена, когда они нежились в новой, широкой кровати. – В конце-концов, почему свадьбы должны быть только для пар?  
Пренебрежительное фырканье Шерлока немного потерялось в изгибе шеи Джона. Его настырный старший брат никогда бы не заткнулся, но он знал, что это более чем стоило такой неприятности.  
– Расскажите мне еще раз о той ночи в Праге, – пробормотал Джон ему в волосы, а потом его дыхание перехватило, когда Мэри поцеловала его между лопаток и спросила:  
– И как сильно ты хочешь знать?  
Для женщины в середине третьего триместра она сохранила удивительную выносливость и гибкость. Не то, чтобы кто-нибудь из ее не-совсем-мужей на это жаловался.

– Другие мальчики говорят, что у меня не может быть одна мама и двое отцов, – пояснил Арчи, пока Шерлок промывал ссадины на его лице и коленях.  
Майкрофт был достаточно тактичен, чтобы уладить дело с наименьшей оглаской, но даже само Британское правительство не в состоянии запугать класс девятилеток.  
– Пусть говорят, – отвечал Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало. – Люди только этим и занимаются.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы они дразнили малышку, – добавил мальчик после некоторых размышлений.  
Шерлок хмыкнул:  
– Ладно, тогда ты можешь сказать, что я твой отец, а Джон – ее, что в приницпе соответствует истине. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь вернуться в приемную семью.  
– Нет.  
– Уверен? Ты же знаешь, это легко организовать.  
– Хелен замечательная, но я всегда знал, что она не моя мама. И потом, кто будет о тебе заботиться, если я уеду?  
Шерлок закатил глаза в притворном раздражении:  
– Между прочим, это я твой отец, а не наоборот!  
Мальчик слегка озадачил его, обхватив руками за пояс и зарывшись лицом в рубашку. Шерлок неловко погладил его по голове, но потом расслабился в объятиях сына.


End file.
